disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney's All-Star Parade
Disney All-Star Parade, at Magic Kingdoms (Walt Disney World Canada). Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from Tokyo Disneyland at Disney on Parade 100 Years of Magic. Parade Unit *'Mickey’s All-Star of Magical Kingdoms:' Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse on Cinderella Castle with other Disney royalty, including Snow White, and Cinderella. Attendants Chip 'n' Dale, Goofy, Pluto, and Donald Duck also perform on and around this unit along with the Jaq and Gus and Seven Dwarfs entertaining guests. With the "Disney on Parade 100 Years of Magic from Tokyo Disneyland" song in the background and have a dance to Opening the parade! *'All-Star of Enchantment (Aladdin and Tangled Unit):' The diamond-in-the-rough street rat Prince Ali dances atop a small float raining with gold coins in front of a golden gong. The Genie leads his dancing team, which is formed of six harem girls with cymbals on their wrists and a golden coin dancer. On the other side, Rapunzel’s tower dances atop a giant float raining with Snuggly Duckling Inn. The Flynn Rider leads his dancing team, which is formed of The Pub Thugs dancer. A Pascal the float. *'All-Star of Laughter (Sleeping Beauty and Pinocchio Unit):' Princess Aurora rides atop a Forest float dominated by a Maleficent Dragon. Eight dancing the ballroom, and Magic lead the giant float down Main Street. The addition of the float is Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty. The bird and rabbit and owl brings up the rear of the float. On the other side, Pinocchio and Hanging behind the unit are Russian Puppets on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on raises up during the show stop to allow the Russian Puppets to perform amazing bungee tricks. *'All-Star of Friendship (Toy Story and Winnie the Pooh Unit):' The larger float features Woody, Jessie and Hamm finish the Parade with Buzz Lightyear, Rex, and the Green Paratroopers, who show the best parachute, On the other side, Winnie the Pooh hold the colorful red balloon atop Ten dancing the bees, and Hunny Pot sitting float. Attendants Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Kanga, Eeyore, Rabbit, and Owl perform, play along. *'All-Star of Another World (Beauty and the Beast and Oliver & Company Unit):' Belle and Beast dance and an Audio-Animatronic Lumiere sings. Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip entertain the crowd as well while spoons, forks, knives, salt & pepper shakers, a feather duster, and plate dancers perform around the unit. On the other side, Puppets of Tito the Chihuahua, Einstein the Great Dane, Rita the Saluki and Francis the Bulldog lead this section of the parade, with oversized pieces of coral and a large puppet of Dodger on the float along with Oliver. *'All-Star of Imagination (Peter Pan and Alice in Wonderland Unit):' Tinker Bell takes on the starring role atop the smaller float, which is decorated with giant flowers and humongous mushrooms to make the diminutive pixie appear smaller than the other characters in the parade. Three butterfly girls fly, and generously share their joy and happiness to everyone watching. Pirates are described as having come out from Neverland. Captain Hook & Mr. Smee with two pirates chases Peter Pan around the base of the float. On the other side, It's carrying a live-action Mad Hatter and Alice. The Cards climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *'All-Star of Adventure:' Young Simba atop Pride Rock with Zazu, Pumbaa sleeping in a hamock, a live-action Timon The Lion King and Baloo The Jungle Book and Terk Tarzan. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a lifesized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are 4 Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform Woman Flying Trapeze. *'All-Star of A Dreams Come True (Finale Unit):' Peter Pan is inside a golden train with Tinker Bell sitting on top of it with the Main Street train station as the backdrop of the unit. The Fairy Godmother of Cinderella, the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio and Flora, Fauna & Merryweather from Sleeping Beauty dance around this unit. Parade Stop Song: Looking Through Your Eyes - LeAnn Rimes Dancers dance with color ribbons, Acrobats performs on all floats. Category:Magic Kingdom (Canada) Park Category:Parades